


Devour

by Dracouroboros



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracouroboros/pseuds/Dracouroboros
Summary: Early morning wake ups that are a lot more pleasant than an alarm clock.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm shit at titles, yet?
> 
> Unbeta'd. Originally posted on tumblr, moving over to here.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jack awakened slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the pale grey light of the early winter morning, sprawled out on his back with the quilt rucked down low on his hips. He didn’t feel the cold though, with the heat radiating off the heavy, solid weight occupying the space between his legs, strong, muscular arms bracketing his body as his abdomen and chest were peppered in soft, gentle kisses.

He sighed, content, bringing his hands up to Gabriel’s hair, carding his fingers through it as he watched Gabriel kiss along the curve of his hip.

‘Good morning to you, too,’ he said, his voice roughened from sleep, scratching his throat.

He felt the rumble of Gabriel’s response where their bodies pressed together, Gabriel continuing without pause, focusing his attention on a smattering of small, round scars just above Jack’s right hip; remnants of a blast from a shotgun, aimed by the man currently devoting all his attention to them. Warm breath ghosted over his skin, followed by the scratch of a beard and the soft pressure of lips wandering over to his happy trail, following it up to his belly button: Jack laughed unexpectedly when he felt the tip of Gabriel’s tongue dip into his navel, his fingers tightening in his hair at the sensation.

‘Stop that,’ he ordered, authority difficult to muster while giggling. Gabriel repeated the action defiantly, just to prove he could, to show Jack he could do nothing to stop Gabriel.

‘Gabi,’ he tried again, tugging on the thick hair in his hands.

Gabriel paused, and tilted his head, resting his cheek against Jack’s abdomen as he looked up at Jack through thick, dark eyelashes: he grinned, and his tongue darted out, licking a hot, wet stripe across Jack’s skin. Jack huffed a shaky breath, dropping his head back against the pillows and swallowing thickly, goosebumps rising on his skin. Above him, Gabriel shifted, dragging himself up the length of Jack’s body till they were eye level, so close their noses brushed, their breath mingling in the narrow space between their lips.

Pulling Jack’s hands from his hair, Gabriel pinned his wrists beside his head into the pillow, his grip firm and commanding: Jack shivered, flexing his fingers as he watched Gabriel, who was preoccupied staring at Jack’s parted lips. Jack’s tongue darted out to moisten the dryness he felt on them, saw Gabriel’s gaze flicker with heat.

Closing the space between them, Gabriel kissed the corner of Jack’s mouth, soft and sweet, and did the same to the other side; Jack felt the restrained hunger in Gabriel, the intensity of the desire that burned in him. It rattled Jack to think that the desire Gabriel felt was for him. Even in his prime, guys like him were a dime a dozen. Now, well, time was rarely kind to the best of people, and Jack wasn’t one of them.

Jack exhaled heavily through his parted lips when Gabriel pulled back to stare at him, as if reading his thoughts. Jack licked his dry lips, meeting the smouldering gaze fixated on him; two burning black coals under his strong, broad brow.

Gabriel closed the space between them, kissed his way along his jaw and up the side of his face. Jack flinched when he felt the edge of teeth against his cheekbone, biting his bottom lip to stop the moan escaping his throat when Gabriel moved to lick the curve of Jack’s ear, nipping the apex of the shell. His body stirred in response to Gabriel, distracting him from his thoughts; heat pooled where their bodies pressed together, nothing but skin between them, velvet soft where they brushed against each other.

‘Gabe, please.’

‘Please what?’ Gabriel asked, his lips finding the edge of the jagged scar sliced across Jack’s face and following its path. Jack shuddered at the touch, the mangled nerves in his face causing sensory chaos, hypersensitive at the edges of the scar tissue while the centre was devoid of all feeling, sending conflicting signals to his brain. Gabriel squeezed his wrists where they pressed hard into the bed, Jack’s pulse thumping rapidly under the pads of his thumbs.

‘Please what?’ he repeated.

‘Anything!’ Jack blurted out, pushing against the hold on his wrists. He arched against Gabriel’s body, his skin cool in comparison to the living furnace above him, desperate for more than the roaming kisses and the grind of their hips together, their cocks sliding together with the slick of precum dripping down their lengths.

Gabriel smiled against his skin, kissing his cheek.

‘You look so delicious like this, Jack,’ he said fondly. ‘I can’t help but want to devour you.’

Jack shivered, thinking of Gabriel’s particular abilities on the battlefield, absorbing the essence of his kills as he passed by like the grim reaper.

Gabriel smirked, and released his grip on Jack’s wrists, yet the pressure remained firm; looking up, he saw the smokey imprint of Gabriel’s hands holding him down while Gabriel stroked long, loving lines down the length of Jack’s scarred body. Kisses followed close behind, trailing a path over the dips and ridges of his abdomen.

Jack’s heart raced in his chest, his blood pounding in his ears as Gabriel slipped further down his body. His chest heaved for breath, his wrists twisting in the phantom grip around them, spools of smoke curling down his arms; they caressed the inside of his elbow, the back of his arm, making him jerk and grunt when they tickled his armpit. He dug his heels into the bed, pulling at the restraints. His body grew taut at the growing pressure deep in his lower belly as Gabriel avoided the one place Jack wanted his lips, licking and kissing his abdomen, then his hip, following the line to the crease of his thigh, tasting the salt on his skin.

Jack grunted again, nudging Gabriel with his thigh, his cock bobbing heavily against his belly, dripping precum onto his skin.

‘Come on, do-’ his order was stolen from him, escaping in a rush of air as Gabriel’s lips suddenly enveloped the head of him, swallowing him into the tight, wet heat of his mouth. He yanked at the smoke holding him down, his hands balled into fists as he arched up into the liquid heat inside Gabriel’s mouth with a gasp. His thighs tightened around Gabriel’s head, his short curly locks caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of Jack’s thighs.

Gabriel grunted, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Jack hungrily, the flat of his tongue pressed firm against the underside of Jack’s cock, dragging against the soft skin as he moved. He looked up through his thick eyelashes at Jack when Jack’s thighs pressed around him again, and hooked his thumb around the back of his knee, drawing it down and out to one side, holding it there. He shouldered his other leg, stretching his arm around it and resting his hand on Jack’s belly, pushing him down into the bed.

Jack moaned at the stretch down his thigh from his groin where Gabriel held his leg, the burn already sinking deep into the muscles and bone as Gabriel’s mouth continued to move on him, his tongue curling under the head as he came up, pressing hard with his tongue as he went down, the tip of his tongue following the path of the vein down the length of his shaft. He just grazed the back of Gabriel’s throat, never quite sliding all the way down, Gabriel keeping him on the edge, knowing it wasn’t enough to bring Jack to completion.

‘Gabi… Gabi, please,’ Jack whimpered, his body beginning to tremble, shivers rippling down to his toes. Gabriel just hummed at the back of his throat, adding to the vibrations flowing through Jack, making him whine and gasp. The heat in his belly glowed hot white, squeezing him, the desire to curl up on himself and ride the drugging heat denied by his shadowy bonds and Gabriel’s hands, keeping him open and exposed.

He cried out brokenly when a new sensation curled around the base of his cock and around his balls; it couldn’t be either of Gabriel’s hands, one holding his leg while the other stroked his fingers through the soft pale hair trailing his stomach. It didn’t have any heat to it, it was simply there, a steady, insistent pressure that wove its way around him like rope, constricting and relaxing to the the rhythm of Gabriel’s bobbing head.

He didn’t realise the moment he was about to come until it hit him, the tightness in his belly snapping with such a sudden force it stopped his breath; gasping soundlessly, he arched up against Gabriel’s hold, his muscles straining under his sweat slick skin as he was swept under the rush flooding through his body. Gabriel’s grip on him tightened, his nails digging into his skin as he milked Jack to completion, drawing out the electrifying sensations coursing through Jack even as he sagged down into the mattress, boneless and spent.

He whimpered when the pleasure began to twist into the nettling pain of overstimulation, shifting lethargically under Gabriel. He opened his mouth to ask Gabriel to stop, when Gabriel released him with a wet pop, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Jack’s softening cock. He pressed his lips against the inside of Jack’s thighs, moving back up his body as the smokey bonds disappeared, releasing Jack’s wrists. He slid their lips together, slipping his way into Jack’s mouth so he could taste himself, cupping his face with one hand.

Jack responded sleepily, still eager as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, groaning when his joints clicked. Gabriel grinned against his lips.

‘Hey, I’m not as young as I used to be,’ Jack reminded him as they pulled away for breath.

‘What a shame,’ he replied, completely unsympathetic. His gaze was soft, fond, though, as he stroked his fingers lightly through Jack’s pale hair. ‘How did you ever manage to chase me for so long?’

Jack smiled, reaching up to cup Gabriel’s face with one hand, stroking his thumb over his cheek. ‘You were worth chasing.’

Gabriel gazed at him in silence for a moment, before he thumped him on the shoulder, rolling off him, muttering embarrassedly in Spanish. Jack burst out laughing, following him so he lay stretched out down his side, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and throwing his leg over Gabriel’s thighs. Gabriel looped his arm around his shoulders, hooking his free hand around Jack’s knee, his thumb gently caressing the skin. He glanced at Jack out the corner of his eye, huffing.

‘You’ve gone soft in your old age, you sappy, old fool,’ he grumbled. Jack chuckled, trailing his hand down Gabriel’s body with purpose, wrapping his fist around Gabriel’s still hard erection.

‘I see you haven’t,’ he joked, earning a snort and an eyeroll. He stroked him in reply, a featherlight touch that made Gabriel suck in a breath. ‘Maybe I can help with that.’

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, meeting the mischievous blue gaze. ‘Think you can handle another round, old man?’

‘This old dog’s still got a few tricks,’ he replied with a cocky grin. Gabriel laughed, pulling Jack over him and kissing him, tangling themselves up in the sheets once more.


End file.
